Onzième Docteur
Le Onzième Docteur était une incarnation du Seigneur du Temps rénégat connu sous le nom de Docteur. Bien qu'il s'agisse de sa douzième incarnation, il se considérait comme étant le onzième, reniant une de ses incarnations qui avait combattu pendant une terrible guerre. Contrairement à ses précédentes incarnations, il préférait oublier complètement les actes qu'il avait commis, c'est pourquoi le Moment le surnomma "Celui qui Oublie" (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Après avoir défendu pendant plusieurs siècles une ville apellée Noël sur la planète Trenzalore, il se régénéra à cause de son âge avancé (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Biographie Prémonition Le Onzième Docteur apparut à son prédécesseur dans un rêve, et lui dit qu'il pensait qu'ils iraient bien (IDW: To Sleep, Perchance to Scream). Un nouveau départ Après avoir absorbé des radiations pour sauver son ami Wilfried Mott, le Dixième Docteur se régénéra dans son TARDIS. Ayant attandu trop longtemps avant de commencer le processus, l'énergie régénérative thumb|Le Docteur dans un nouveau corps ([[DW: The End of Time)]]endommagea le vaisseau, qui commença à s'écraser. Le Docteur, maintenant sous une nouvelle forme, s'écria "Géronimo" avant de s'accrocher au commandes (DW: The End of Time). Après sa regénération, le TARDIS s'écrasa dans la ville de Leadworth. Le Docteur rencontra une petite petite fille, apellée Amélia "Amy" Pond. Après avoir goûté un assortiment de nourriture et avoir opté pour une étrange combinaison de bâtonnets de poisson mélangés avec de la crème anglaise, il examina une fissure dans la chambre de la petite fille, qui se révéla être une fissure dans la réalité de l'espace et du temps. Il découvrit qu'elle donnait sur une prison Atraxi d'où s'était apparemment échappé un certain Prisonnier Zéro. Il la referma puis retourna dans le TARDIS qui était à deux doigts d'exploser non sans avoir fait la promesse à Amy de revenir dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Il se trompa cependant, et ne revint que douze ans plus tard pour faire face à une Amy adulte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Avec Amy et son petit ami Rory Williams, il aida les Atraxi à localiser le Prisonnier Zéro afin de les empêcher d'incinérer la Terre. Le Prisonnier Zéro, avant d'être capturé, se moqua de lui et le prévint que le Silence s'abattra et que la Pandorica s'ouvrira. Le Docteur avertit ensuite les Atraxi de ne plus menacer la Terre et, après un court voyage avec le TARDIS sur la Lune, retourna chercher Amy. Il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à nouveau deux ans trop tard, mais elle accepta de voyager avec lui après lui avoir fait promettre de revenir le lendemain matin (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Premières Aventures avec Amy Pour leur premier voyage, le Docteur emmena Amy sur le vaisseau Starship UK au 33è siècle. Alors qu'il ne voulait pas, au début, intervenir avec les affaires du vaisseau, il changea d'avis en voyant une petite fille pleurer. En enquêtant sur le vaisseau et ses occupants, il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'avait pas de moteurs et avançait grâce à une baleine stellaire qui était retenue et torturée. Lui et Amy libérèrent la créature, qui continua cependant à transporter le vaisseau. Le Docteur reçut ensuite dans le TARDIS un appel de Winston Churchil, lui demandant son aide (DW: The Beast Below). Il se rendit donc en 1941, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, avec un mois de retard. Il découvrit que Churchill possédait deux Daleks et les utilisait pour détruire les avions envoyés par les nazis. Il les croyait être une création du professeur Edwin Bracewell alors qu'en réalité, Bracewell était un robot créé par les Daleks. Lorsqu'il tenta de leur faire avouer qui ils étaient, ils se servirent de lui en enregistrant son "témoignage" attestant qu'ils étaient des Daleks, ce qui leur permit d'utiliser leur dernier Progéniteur pour recréer leur espèce presque éteinte. Afin de sauver la Terre de la destruction, le Docteur fut forcer de les laisser partir et ils s'échappèrent en utilisant un corridor temporel. Il resta étonné d'avoir apris qu'Amy ne connaissait pas les Daleks, ayant pourtant vécu à l'époque de l'Invasion Dalek du 21è siècle (DW: Victory of the Daleks). Victory_of_the_Daleks1.jpg|Le Docteur croise à nouveau la route des Daleks (DW: Victory of the Daleks). Ils arrivèrent ensuite à nouveau sur Terre en 2010, et découvrirent qu'un astronaute s'était retrouvé dans un centre commercial et qu'un homme avait été retrouvé mort par asphyxie avec de la poussière lunaire sur lui. Ils se rendirent donc sur la Lune pour enquêter, où ils trouvèrent une base secrète américaine, la base Diana, qui servait de centre d'expériementation pour le professeur Jackson qui faisait des tests sur des prisonniers. Le Docteur empêcha des soldats Talerians de voler les corps des humains de la base, avec l'aide du professeur Jackson qui se sacrifia pour tuer les Talerians (DW: Apollo 23). Réapparition de River Song et retour des Anges Pleureurs Il se rendit ensuite sur Alfava Metraxis où il rencontra River Song de nouveau ainsi que les Anges Pleureurs. Il raccompagnera ensuite Amy chez elle suite à sa demande. Il invitera Rory Williams à les joindre, d'abord à Venise, puis à Cwmtaff où il verra de nouveau des Homo Reptilia et tentera de faire coexister les deux espèces, mais sans réel succès. Il perdra Rory suite à son absorbition dans la crack. Le Docteur amena Amy au Musée d'Orsay pour se faire pardonner (même si Amy aura oublié jusqu'à l'existence de son futur époux) et rencontrera Vincent van Gogh. Il voyagera sur la Planet One et fera de nouveau une rencontre avec River Song en l'an 102. Là-bas, il tentera d'empêcher une multitude d'extraterrestre de s'emparer de la Pandorica et y rencontrera un Rory vivant qui se révéla être un Auton. Malgré ses tentatives, le Docteur se fera enfermer dans la Pandorica pour y être secouru par Rory ayant obtenu un tournevis sonique d'un futur de lui-même. Il enferma Amy dans la Pandorica afin qu'elle se fasse ressuciter par une jeune version d'elle-même. Le Docteur se téléportera par la suite à l'aide d'un Vortex manipulator dans le futur. Là-bas, il manipulera les évènements pour permettre son évasion de la Pandorica et la rencontre entre les deux Amy. L'univers arrivant à une fin suite à l'explosion du TARDIS, il se sacrifiera en faisant voler la Pandorica dans le TARDIS explosé pour créer un second Big Bang et "redémarrer" l'univers. Avant de mourir, il put parcourir différentes étapes de sa présente incarnation à travers les cracks avant de marcher à travers l'une d'entre-elle pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Le Docteur fut cependant secouru par la mémoire d'Amy le jour de son mariage et sortit de son TARDIS ayant matérialisé au milieu de la cérémonie suivant le mariage. En sortant de la maison d'Amy, il rendra le livre à River Song et se préparera à repartir avec Amy et Rory ayant fut leurs adieux à leur famille. Le téléphone de son TARDIS sonnera et il apprendra qu'une déesse égyptienne était en train de voyager dans l'espace à bord de l'Orient Express. Le trio repartit en direction de l'appel. 'Saison 6' Dans A Christmas Carol, il sauve ses compagnons de la mort, après avoir transformé la mentalité de Kazran Sardick grâce à divers voyages dans le temps. Puis, après avoir atterit en 1969 et rencontré le président Nixon, il combat le Silence et embrasse pour la première fois River Song. Son troisième voyage se fait sur un vaisseau pirate du XVIIème siècle, tenu par le capitaine Avery et menaçé par une sirène. Sa rencontre avec Idris, jeune femme animée par l'âme du TARDIS, et son occasion manquée de retrouver ses camarades Timelords qui montrent la détresse du Docteur. Un peu plus tard, le Docteur, Amy et Rory se reposent dans le Tardis, mais celui-ci est aspiré par un tsunami solaire crée par le Soleil. Le Docteur et ses compagnons atterissent au vingt-deuxième siècle dans une usine qui pompe l'acide d'une île. Il se rend bien vite compte de beaucoup de méfaits : les ouvriers utilisent la Chair, qui permet de se dupliquer en un clone parfaitement identique. Mais une tempête solaire frappe violemment le coq de l'usine et le Docteur, qui montait pour aller au coq et désactiver une pompe qui aurait détruit l'île, est violemment touché par la puissance de l'impact. Se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, le Docteur découvre que Jennifer et Miranda ont été permutées avec leurs clones et que les doubles de Chair veulent se venger pour être libre. Le Docteur rencontrera également son double de Chair qui ne survivra pas en tuant Jennifer, transformée en une bête infâme de Chair. Ramenant tout le monde avec le Tardis, le Docteur révèle que le moment est arrivé : Amy va accoucher. Mais en réalité, il ne parle pas de la même chose. Il voulait voir la Chair dans ses premiers jours et ce n'est pas un tsunami solaire qui l'a attiré à l'usine. Il utilise le tournevis sonique, pointé sur Amy, et l'active, faisant fondre Amy comme la bête qu'était devenue Jennifer, avec le tournevis du double du Docteur : Amy était une double de Chair ! Repartant à travers l'univers, le Docteur confie son tournevis sonique à Rory qui parvient à renconter les Cyber-Mens pour découvrir où a été emprisonnée Amy. En effet, les Cyber-Mens écoutent toutes les conversations de l'univers, et Rory finit par les convaincre grâce au Docteur qui détruit plusieurs Cyber-Vaisseaux. De retour dans le Tardis, Rory et le Docteur partent chercher une Silurienne et sa domestique, Jenny, puis le commandant Strax et finalement Dorium. Sur le vaisseau Demon's Run, le Docteur prépare un plan avec les Headless Monks, des hommes capuchonés sans têtes. Alors que le colonel Manton dévoile les moines, un des moines enlève sa capuche et se révèle être le Docteur ! Surprise, dixit le dernier seigneur du temps ! Grâce à un plan bien rôdé, incluant le retour du capitaine Avery, le Docteur et Rory retrouvent Amy, qui a accouchée de sa fille, Melody. Il parvient à faire fuir l'armée du colonel Manton, mais une jeune fille, Lorna Bucket, avertit Rory que tout ceci est un piège, et que les Headless Monks vont venir les tuer. De son côté, le Docteur découvre avec Dorium et la Silurienne que le bébé d'Amy a des traces de seigneur du temps. Dorium et la Silurienne retournent voir Rory, tandis que le Doctor reste seul dans ses pensées. Il est interrompu par Mme Kovarian. Elle révèle que le bébé va être utilisé comme une arme contre le Docteur, et qu'elle l'a trompé non pas une, mais bien deux fois. Comprenant tout, le Docteur se précipite vers Amy. Il arrive et découvre le champ de bataille, les Headless Monks ont combattu la Silurienne, Rory, le Commandant Strax et les autres. Pensant d'abord que Rory et Amy ont été tués, le Docteur découvre que Rory et les autres savent déjà : le bébé n'est qu'un double de chair. Arrive alors River Song, grondée par le Docteur qui vient toujours à son aide, mais pas elle. Elle révèle alors son véritable nom et le Docteur comprend alors tout : River Song est Melody Pond, dont le nom a été transformée par le peuple de la Forêt Gamma, n'ayant pas de mot pour Pond (étang). Il repart dans le Tardis, laissant Amy et Rory, en direction de la Terre pour retrouver River ou plutôt Melody ... 'Saison 7 (Première Partie)' Le Docteur qui s'est éloigné des Ponds, va se retrouver kidnappé avec eux par les Daleks pour qu'ils leurs viennent en aide dans Asylum of the Daleks. Dans cet épisode le Docteur crée un plan pour qu'ils se remettent enssemble car Amy avait rompu avec Rory car elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Suite à ça (dans Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) ils rentrent chez eux, mais le Docteur revient les chercher en prennent par inadvertance le père de Rory : Brian Williams. Avec la Reine Nefertiti et un chasseur nommé John Riddell, ils vont empêcher qu'une arche silurienne ne soit explosée par des missiles Indiens qui protège la Terre. Après Amy et Rory vont avec le Docteur dans le desert américain dans The Town Called Mercy, où les habitant de ce village de Far West sont dérangés par un tireur venu d'une autre planète et à la recherche d'un "docteur". Dans The Power of Three, des cubes envahissent la Terre et pendant quelques mois rien ne se passe. Brian surveille les cubes, mais tous les autres habitants de la planète n'y prètent plus attention. Mais quand les cubes s'activent, le Docteur rencontre Kate Stewart (la fille du Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart) qui travaille comme experte scientifique pour U.N.I.T. Dans le dernier épisode où l'on verra les Pond dans The Angels Take Manhattan, le Docteur, Amy et Rory sont à New York mais Rory se fait téléporter dans le temps par les Anges Pleureurs. Il se retrouve avec sa fille River Song qui se fait appeler "Melody Malon''e", et enquête sur des statues. Amy et le Docteur les rejoindront mais la fin du voyage arrive quand Amy et Rory voient un vieux Rory mourir dans un hotel, faisant de ce moment une réalité. Rory et Amy pour essayer de régler le problème et créer un paradoxe, se jettent du toît du bâtiment annulant tout. Mais un Ange Pleureur rescapé téléporte quand même Rory dans le temps, et Amy pour le suivre décide de se faire téléporter aussi. Créant ainsi un point fixe qui a pour action d'empêcher le Docteur de les revoir un jour. Aventures avec Clara Oswald 'Saison 7 (Seconde Partie)' Dans "The Snowmen" ("''La Dame de Glace"), le Docteur reste prostré dans son TARDIS (qui a un nouvel intérieur). Une jeune serveuse, prénommée Clara va à la rencontre de Madame Vastra et de son assisatnte Jenny Flint, afin de le retrouver pour lui demander son aide. Mais après qu'il ait décidé de l'aider et sauve une nouvelle fois la Terre, Clara meurt. Toutefois, puisqu'elle avait évoqué les fameux soufflés dont raffolait Oswin Oswald et le surnomme tout comme elle "Clever Boy" (voir Asylum of the Daleks), le Docteur fait vite le rapprochement entre ces deux identités. Il va dès lors essayer de percer ce mystère de cette fille, morte deux fois. Dans The Bells of Saint John (Enfermés dans La Toile), le Docteur reçoit un appel sur le TARDIS d'une certaine Clara Oswald qui pense avoir affaire à un service Internet et veut de l'aide pour sa connection Wifi. Il débarque à nouveau sur Terre et s'aperçoit que l'esprit de la jeune femme a été à moitié "télécharger" ailleurs. Ils vont donc tout deux enquêter sur ce phénomène ; durant leurs aventures, elle démontre de grandes capacités, comme Oswin Oswald et Clara Oswin Oswald avant elle. Elle leur permettra ainsi de remonter à la source du problème et libérer de nombreux humains. Dans The Rings of Akhaten (Les Anneaux d'Ahkaten), Le Docteur emmène Clara voir une procession où elle découvre de nombreux aliens. Dans Cold War (Destruction Mutuelle), Clara et le Docteur se retrouvent dans un sous-marin Russe où un Ice Warrior (Guerrier des Glaces) se réveille. Dans Hide (Le Fantôme de Caliburn), ils se retrouvent dans une maison hantée. Dans Journey to the Center of the TARDIS (Voyage au Centre du TARDIS), le Docteur, qui tente de réconcilier Clara et le TARDIS, stoppe le système de sécurité afin que la jeune femme puisse le conduir. Mais des ferrailleurs de l'espace harponnent le TARDIS. Le Docteur doit alors, en très peu de temps; sauver Clara, bloquée dans les profondeurs du vaisseau, et réparer le TARDIS avant l'explosion. Il doit composer avec les ferailleurs présents et les monstres qui arpentent les lieux. Dans The Crimson Horror (Le Cauchemar Ecarlate), Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint et le Captain Strax se portent au secours du Docteur et Clara, retenus prisonniers. Après quoi, l'équipe devra mettre fin aux agissement plus que suspects d'une vielle femme. Dans Nightmare in Silver, le Docteur et Clara emmènent Angie et Artie (les enfants dont Clara est la baby-sitter et qui ont découvert son secret) sur une planète où se trouvait autrefois un gigantesque parc d'attractions. Alors que cette sortie devait être amusante, le Docteur s'aperçoit que des Cybermen sont présents sur les lieux, ce qui l'inquiète. A plus forte raison, car une nouvelle génération de Cybermen voit le jour et s'en prend directement au Docteur, dans le but de faire de lui son dirigeant. Dans The Name of the Doctor; Clara, Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint, Strax et River Song se réunissent par le biais d'un conseil psychique - le Docteur doit se rendre à Trenzalor. Le Docteur sait que ce lieu anonce sa fin mais décide de s'y rendre malgré tout, en compagnie de Clara. Là-bas, ils sont confrontés une nouvelle fois à la Grande Intelligence qui demande au Docteur son nom afin d'ouvrir sa tombe. La Grande Intelligence entre alors dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur pour anéantir chacun de ses actes et ainsi le tuer, quelle que soit l'époque. Alors que le Docteur, très faible, est entrain de mourir, Clara saute à son tour dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur afin de le sauver ; bien que River Song lui ait appris qu'un tel sacrifice entraînera sa propre mort, Clara décide d'agir, malgré les supplications du Docteur. Le Docteur n'a pas dit son dernier mot et va sauver Clara de sa ligne temporelle, ils rencontrent alors un homme, très âgé, qui ne semble être que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle lui demande qui est cet homme. Le Docteur répond qu'il s'agit de lui, de l'une de ses incarnations, mais que ce n'est pas le Docteur. Personnalité Le Onzième Docteur est un personnage très énergique et complexe, bien plus vif et remuant que la plupart de ses prédécesseurs.. Il est également excentrique et a des réactions très «extraterrestres» qu'il assume par ailleurs complètement. Très débrouillard, il aime trouver des points positifs même dans les pires situations et a la capacité de réfléchir particulièrement vite. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il est confronté à un problème, il bloque toute intrusion extérieure, jusqu'à parfois en oublier qu'il est dans une situation délicate. Comme sa seconde incarnation, le Onzième Docteur a des dehors très enfantins, quoique cela dissimule en réalité une personnalité particulièrement machiavélique (au sens premier du terme) et retorse. Par ailleurs, tout comme les enfants, il aime se vanter, parler de ses exploit ou penser à voix haute (DW: The Pandorica Opens). Il se montre également volontiers arrogant, voire violent, et a bien plus de mal à accorder son pardon que son prédécesseur, considérant par exemple que les Daleks sont irrécupérables (DW: Victory of the Daleks). Il peut se révéler être un habile négociateur, et préfère bien souvent la conciliation à l'affrontement direct, mais quand la situation l'exigence il se révèle être particulièrement impitoyable. Ainsi, dans A Christmas Carol il n'hésite pas à menacer Kazran de mort avant de se raviser en constatant qu'il y a encore du bon en lui. De même, il parvient à retourner les pouvoir du Silence contre-lui même afin de l'éliminer de la planète Terre. Enfin, sur Demon's Run, il immobilise toute la base grâce à une armée de sa composition mais, surtout, réussit à faire s'entretuer quelques Moines sans tête et les soldats qui s'y trouve. Le Onzième Docteur ne cache pas ses sentiments, se montrant parfois plus émotif que ses prédécesseurs. Bien que pouvant se targuer d'avoir conquis de nombreuses femmes, il est très maladroit en amour et, selon Vastra, rougit très facilement quand le sujet est abordé (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). Notons que ce Docteur est particulièrement altruiste et prompt au sacrifice. Ainsi, dans The Big Bang, il est près à s'enfermer à jamais du mauvais côté de la fissure. Quoique aimant se vanter, il ne semble enfin ne pas avoir une grande estime de lui même, disant qu'il se haït plus que quiconque dans l'Univers (DW:Amy's Choice) et qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'est pas un homme bon (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). thumb|left|300px|Musique d'intro du 11ème Docteur. thumb|right|300px|Musique complète du 11ème Docteur. thumb|center|300px|Générique 7.2 (the Snowmen) Habitudes et signes particuliers. Le Onzième Docteur possède une vue particulièrement fine et une mémoire eidétique, parvenant à scanner une scène entière en quelques secondes pour en relever d'infimes détails dont il parvient à extrapoler de véritables hypothèses, tel le personnage de Sherlock Holmes. A titre d'exemple, dans A Christmas Carol, il reconstitue de cette façon l'enfance de Kazran Sardick à la simple disposition des meubles de son salon. Il a de nombreux tics de langage, le principal étant son fameux «Geronimo !» lancé en toutes circonstances, puis un étrange «Yowzah !» par la suite. Notons qu'il parle beaucoup avec ses mains et a une fâcheuse tendance à marcher en rond dès qu'il se lance dans un long monologue. Son débit de parole est extrêmement rapide, si bien qu'il se révèle parfois dur à suivre, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'adapte pas aux capacités de ses interlocuteurs et change très vite de sujet, voire s'auto-corrige ou s'auto-contredit. Niveau culinaire, on sait qu'il aime les bâtonnets de poisson à la crème anglaise (DW: The Eleventh Hour) ainsi que les Jammie Dodgers. Par contre il n'aime pas les pommes, les yaourts, le bacon, les haricots blancs, les tartines beurrées et le vin. (DW : The Eleventh Hour / The Impossible Astronaut) Au niveau vestimentaire, il se distingue par son amour des nœuds papillons, qu'il juge «cool», mais surtout par sa fascination des chapeaux ! A ce jour, il a déjà porté un Fez (The Big Bang), un Stenson (The Impossible Astronaut) ou encore un chapeau de pirate (The Curse of the Black Spot). Il porte aussi des bretelles, et une montre au poignet. Lorsqu'Amy et Rory partiront, il semblera vieillir un peu, aura besoin de lunettes et arborera un costume un peu plus classique dans les couleurs et affublé d'un gilet sous sa veste. Chose amusante, comme sa toute première incarnation, il a l'habitude d'utiliser les noms de famille de ses compagnons pour se référer à eux, du moins autant que leurs prénoms. Il surprotège par ailleurs ces derniers de façon assez évidente, cherchant à les mettre à l'abri au moindre souci, ce souvent contre leur gré. Comme certaines de ses précédentes incarnations, il aime analyser les objets par l'odeur et le goût. Il a aussi l'habitude d'avoir un peu de tout dans ses poches. Il fait enfin énormément usage de ses dons télépathiques pour passer des messages (The Big Bang), communiquer des connaissances (The Lodger) ou permettre à certaines personnes de voir à travers les yeux de personnes comme Van Gogh (Vincent and the Doctor). ru:Одиннадцатый Доктор nl:Elfde Doctor ro:Al Unsprezecelea Doctor he:הדוקטור האחד עשר de:Elfter Doctor en:Eleventh Doctor es:Undécimo Doctor Catégorie:Incarnations du Docteur